


Something that tastes sweeter than winning

by sugashimkung



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pointless Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugashimkung/pseuds/sugashimkung
Summary: Generation of miracles gathered once more for Kuroko's birthday. Everyone felt happy, while Aomine was aloof.





	1. Where it all starts

**Author's Note:**

> This pointless drabble is me trying to be sentimental and fun at the same time. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless! :)

It was such a warm night in April, despite the weather, and the clock were striking nine. Chattering, laughter and shouting were heard from every corner of the house. Regardless the difference in power and jersey, everyone was conversing rather merrily. Kuroko felt blessed that night surrounded with such amazing people all gathered to celebrate his day.

Aomine on the other hand, looked rather dreary. He kept on messing with poor Kagami and Kise but was sort of out of place. Apparently, this happened whenever he saw Kuroko smiles. He shrugged off this unhealthy thought and running around the house to chase Nigou, Seirin’s most proud dog, which resulted to Kagami yelling his ass off.

  
\---

  
“What!?” the tan boy questioned the statement as he finally caught Nigou on his lap, he should stop slacking on the speed practice he thought.

  
“Eh~ Kurokochi?” said the tall model while pouting, “But we just had a game earlier today. And why there?”

“Such a bother” Murasakibara reacted lazily while still on his chewing duty.

Midorima let out a small sigh “It’s quite a walk too.”

The pale boy only replied with a soft smile, gently formed at the corner of his lips. Watching this, Aomine again felt a weird tingling sensation but with it also entails the pounding heartbeat. The leader then took stand. “Why not? Let’s all close Kuroko’s special day together.”

Objection were voiced even louder although ultimately everyone settled with Kuroko’s wish. Aomine in particular seemed contended with this decision. Thanking the rest of the party, Kuroko and the generation of miracles left Kagami’s house heading off toward their long-lost middle school. On their way, they dropped by their favorite convenience store to buy some popsicles, they just released a new flavor that’s why. Kuroko feeling nostalgic and all, bought the original flavor, the pink one.

Aomine has been distinctively quiet since the game they had earlier this afternoon. He knew he felt something in his heart, slight ache, it comes and go, but it was there. His heart beats faster, nearly suffocate him, each time he saw Kuroko’s pure smile. However, Aomine is Aomine, deep thinking was not built for him. The dark-blue head boy waved off this emotion by teasing Kise.

“Finally, we are here.” said Midorima with an upset tone as he fixed his glasses in his favorite gesture. “I can’t believe we really went with the idea.”

“Na Na~ It’s okay Midorimacchi~ we are going to have fun! Let’s go!” Kise literally bouncing off his feet grabbing the taller’s shoulder and dragged it down to match his height. “You too, Aominecchi!”

Aomine feeling irritated tried to shook Kise’s hands off of his shoulder, but ultimately failed.

“It’s been a while isn’t it Kuroko?”

Kuroko nodded excitedly “Yes, Akashi-kun. Let’s go.”

\-----

The three on three game starts with Aomine and Akashi on Kuroko’s side.

“Ah~ I want to play with Kurokochi too!” Kise pouted hence allowing Midorima to scold him for being too clingy.

They were having even a lot more fun compared to the earlier game in the morning. Perhaps because they played at the place where it all begins. For a while, the ache is gone, Aomine did not have time, not even a second to not be absorbed in the game. It was what he would call ‘The perfect game’ and he was certain none of the member would tell otherwise.

If it was not due to them running out of stamina, they would not possibly have stopped at the fifth game. A wind of disappointment and sorrow blew over them as they were saying goodbye. Aomine in particular felt like a sudden coldness hits his core.

“Goodbye all, thank you for making this the best day of my life.” Kuroko replied with a wide smile while holding his basketball in between the space from bending his right arm. “I’m going to stay a bit longer.”

Everyone was waving goodbye like they would never see each other again. Kise ran back to Kuroko with a big hug before being forcefully dragged by Midorima to leave. Murasakibara waves sluggishly holding a pack of Maibo with his idle arm. Akashi as the one with the emperor eye, not that it related, noticed the generation of miracles’ ace stood still behind Kuroko with his neck bent down.

“Aomine? Are you not coming with us?”

Kuroko only noticed that Aomine was now standing close behind him, he noticed something is amiss.

Aomine feeling aloof quickly stiffen and said “I-I’m gonna stay here a bit longer as well.” His next words shown he got nothing left under his sleeve “To..err..practice”

“What! Since when did you start practicing!? Are you kidding me Aominecchi!” Kise yelled in disbelief. “You just want to monopolize Kurokocchi don’t you!?”

“W-What the hell are you talking about!? Shut up you dumb model!” while pointing his embarrassment to the blonde to which the blond replied back in shouting. The rest observed. Even they felt something is off with Aomine today.

“I’m not a toy to be monopolized, Kise-kun” warned the pale boy in a straight tone which brought the rest to laughter.

Akashi examined the situation for another second, and turned his back to leave with the others. “Sayonara, Aomine, Kuroko, I believe we will continue to cross path again if you keep playing basketball.”

Kuroko nodded excitedly with a loud ‘Yes’ despite coming out from a small pair of lips. It was never quiet if it with the generation of miracles, Kuroko thought. But he felt happy nonetheless. Seeing Kuroko this happy, the feeling of guilt and regret overthrown Aomine’s own happiness once again.


	2. Fragment from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine got his answer for the ache he felt.

Kuroko continued to practice his shooting with a slower pace due to fatigue. Aomine choose to sit down on the floor and small dribbling the extra ball. Sitting down, Aomine just noticed how big it was Teiko’s gym room. It was so wide and vast, but does not feel as lonely as he thought it would be despite its size. He wondered why.

One of Kuroko’s shots finally went in, the boy’s face brightened and let out a small smile. The taller certainly did not missed that scene which led to his heart beating quadruple times faster. He felt comical. What the hell he thought. Its freaking Tetsu! Not some girls with big boobs or anything. This denial continued long enough apparently until it earned the pale boy’s attention.

“…-kun….Aomine-kun….” a soft voice calling out to the tan boy. The pale boy’s face was close enough to widen the other’s eyes not allowing it to blink for a couple of seconds.  
“W-What!? Why are you so close!?” Aomine replied unnecessarily loud and startled the other.  
However, Kuroko did not seem like he wanted to budge from where he stood. “Are you okay? I was calling you for like 10 times already, Aomine-kun.”

Kuroko’s eyes were as straight forward and keen as ever. Aomine may thought he was a bit wacky but he was sane enough to see that there was a slight hint of concern expressed by the small squint in the shorter’s eyes. “I-I’m fine” he scoffed hastily. “Now back off.” Again, his words seemed to lose their charm toward Kuroko. There was no hint of maneuvering from the pale boy.

“Your face is very red now.” Kuroko observed thoroughly and could not hid his curiosity as can be seen from his dilated pupil. “Do you mind?” Without leaving any chance for the tan boy to reply, he put forward his cold hand against the tan boy’s forehead.

Even with Aomine’s agility that tops the other generation of miracles, he simply failed to react the second the hand reached him. Like the warmth of summer, the color of Akashi’s hair, his face turned scarlet. Before the stuttering managed to turn into words, the pale boy removed his hand. He could not believe that he allowed his heart to expressed a dim feeling of disappointment.

“You seem fine. But are you really okay Aomine-kun?” the pale boy questioned persistently and the sign of concern grew stronger. “You have been remarkably quiet today, for your level.”

No. I’m not. “I-I’m fine” denial. Humanity’s greatest weapon, he thought.

Kuroko hesitated for a while and gave up. “Alright, if you say so.”

“What!? You give up just like that!?” Aomine was not even sure why would he say this out loud.

“Hm? You said you are fine. I believe you.” The paler now sat next to Aomine and drank the water nonchalantly after finishing his statement.

_Believe me._

_What could you possibly understand? What can a guy like you who can’t do anything by himself, understand?_

Aomine felt like a huge rain fell on him untarnished by his guilt.

“Aomine-kun, I felt really happy today, playing with everyone. I felt like we have renewed our friendship, with you, Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun”

_I don’t even remember how to receive your passes anymore._

“Thank you, Aomine-kun” a warm smile was formed from the pale boy’s lips. Such warmth, Aomine used to see that often back then, until it was taken abruptly by him and the rest of the team. The dark-skinned boy finally understood the pain, ache and guilt overcame him today.

_Your basketball would never win._

_Tetsu.._

The navy blue haired boy clenched his fist hard and looked down in frustration. I took a while before he managed to collect the pieces of his mind and gathered the courage to speak.

“Tetsu...”

“Yes?” the pale boy stopped dribbling and direct his view to the taller although he was not able to see his eyes since he bent down his head so low.

“I had a lot of fun today you know.” He continued in a deeper voice “I do not remember that it was that much fun, playing with you guys…and with you” finally he glanced toward his right side where Kuroko was, and with a weak smile he continued “basketball become even more fun, I don’t know how.”

“I also felt really happy” Kuroko let out a warm smile toward the taller.

There was a moment of silence before the taller continued. “To enter zone level 2..” He exhales heavily now spare an empty gaze across the court. “Do you know…the gatekeeper, the key for me and Kagami to enter direct drive zone?”

Kuroko waited for Aomine to finish his sentence because it seemed like he would want to answer his question himself. Not that he had any answer in mind.

“It was you, Tetsu.”

There was a complete silence inside Teiko’s gym. “You are the one that open the gate so that I can reach my teammate’s power. It was you all along, Tetsu.”

His deep and hoarse voice echoes loudly inside the gym that is now as tranquil as a forest.

“The moment I realized that, unlike Kagami, it was never intended for me to open the gate…because…” there was a long pause and his voice fell even deeper “Because I threw my teammates away back then. I threw you away, Tetsu.” His jaw clenched.

“…Aomine-kun..”

His face now seemed to dwell in a deep sorrow, with a painful smile formed at the corner at his upper lip he continued, “I-I have degraded you. I was blind. I was too proud to notice that you never left my side.”

Kuroko waited for a moment before he replied rather breezily “So it was because of this that you acted strange the whole day?”

Aomine failed to hide his shock to hear Kuroko’s light answer, formed his eyebrow in confusion and unintentionally slightly parted his mouth.

“Someone told me before.” The light-blue haired boy inhaled and uttered a familiar statement and now looking intensely at the other’s pair of dark blue eyes “Anyone who loves basketball, cannot be a bad person”.

Aomine’s eyes were never as wide as it is now. Stinging sensation creeped up to his eyes. Burning feeling in his chest becoming more apparent. Like there was a lump stuck on his throat, he breathes heavily. Altogether, as if it was derived from all of those, a touch of warm drops stream down through his cheeks. He could not comprehend the sensation he was feeling now. All that he knew, is that he felt hurt and letting the tears streamed helped him to weaken the pain.

Kuroko that was still immersed in his own empty gazing, not looking at Aomine, was taken aback when a broad, reassuring hand, held his hand tightly. Tears are betraying him as it fell down to the paler’s delicate hand.

“Tetsu…” in a deep husky voice he blurted out the two words he felt should have been pronounced ages ago “I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you noticed but I intentionally wrote the "past time" in italic, without really elaborating it that it was the dialogue Aomine talked in the past. Anyway hope you liked this chapter! please anticipate the next one!


	3. Wound that did not hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their feelings were being conveyed not through words.

“Tetsu…” in a deep husky voice he blurted out the two words he felt should have been pronounced ages ago “I’m sorry.”

Within his expectation, there was a complete silence, for one second, two, three-five- nine seconds. Still feeling twisted, he dared himself to raise his head upward, to the paler’s direction. What he saw brought another storm to his now fragile heart. The pale boy’s pair of eyes were widened, eyebrow formed in disbelief and tears were pooled at the corner of both of his blue eyes. His lips were snapped shut but his eyes spoke crystal clear. 

Aomine seeing this, released the control of his body from his brain, allowing it to flow to his heart. No sweat was given on the consequences of the thing he would do next. The second his heart took control, his hand progressed from Kuroko’s hand to rest at the back of his head as he drew the paler in so that their lips would touch. Aomine’s eyes were naturally closed granting the other to apprehend the delicacy of the dark-skinned’s long lashes and beauty of the shape of his eyes.

The pale boy was stunned indeed, eyes were forcefully opened wide, but not disgusted. His posture was stiffening and muscles became rigid. Kuroko was unable to express the feeling of shock, better than sitting still in a 90-degree position with hands glued on the floor. The persistence of Aomine’s hand finally overpowered his will to drew away. His feelings melt together with Aomine’s and without sparing any deep thought, Kuroko followed Aomine’s guidance. They moved together in sync like it was not their first time. 

Feeling the involuntary acceptance from the other, gradually the taller’s firm hand slid down to Kuroko’s jawbone and drew him even closer. Neither of them noticed the tears melt away from their burning skin and that their heart was beating so wildly they could only take little sips of breath. That moment, they shared nothing but a tender yet passionate kiss under the roof of the place that brought them together. 

Kuroko was the first to drew back gently and quietly opened his eyes, the other followed. Both were panting and their cheeks glowed in pink. They gazed at each other and Aomine realized how mesmerizing Kuroko’s eyes were. Deep like the abyss yet bright like the sky. 

“Have your eyes always been this blue?” he spoke in a deep and hoarse voice, with his hand now trailing the other’s fair cheek to wipe away the remaining trace of the tears. 

Kuroko although flustered by the sudden statement and gesture, replied a rather straightforward answer. “Yes.”

Like a trigger to Aomine’s body, the control rushed back to his brain and only now that he was able to digest the whole thing. He swiftly removed his hand and jumped to a straight 180 degrees position. He touched his lips and direct his view unconsciously to the paler’s lips and his legs disappoint him because he was falling back to his original state on the floor.  
“W-What did I just do!?” his expression was priceless, Kuroko thought. “Me-You! What are you doing!?” he pointed his finger to himself and Kuroko back and forth while still trembling. “The hell!!? Did I just-“ he touched his lips again unable to finish the unwanted sentence. 

“Kissed me? Yes.” 

Aomine sprinted toward Kuroko and pressed his large hand to cover the other’s lips but ended up covering more than half of his face. 

“A-Are you crazy!? How can you say something like k-k- the k word so easily!??” 

Aomine heard mumbles as a reply and only after a few seconds that he realized it was his hand preventing the other to express his thought. 

“But that was exactly what happened.” said him unbothered by Aomine’s concern while wiping his mouth. 

“B-But..still! Why do you seem so fine with it? I must be crazy. But you are crazier Tetsu you must know that.” He pointed his finger once again to the smaller’s petite face. He was dumbfounded and felt that his head were all over the place. He walked in a repeated circle that he almost orbiting the whole court. Loud mumbling and expression of frustration were heard audibly from him over and over until the pale boy cannot contained the laughter. 

“I will treasure this present forever Aomine-kun” he plastered a warm smile on his face.

Kuroko’s graceful smile only managed to held him for two seconds tops. “W-What!? I didn’t give you anything!” and I beg of you to stop smiling like that!

“But you just-” His sentence was cut again with Aomine’s hand in the same position as earlier. This time his agility did not disappoint him. 

“Don’t you dare to mention that again. I’m gonna kill you!”

After Kuroko seemed to give up with the struggle to get out of Aomine’s grasp, he released his held leaving the shorter slightly panting. 

“Do me a favor Tetsu, please, do not mention any of this again.”

“When you are around?” 

“Yes, when I’m around. Wait, what do you mean by that!? Of course when I’m not around as well!” he shouted in disbelief “Jeez Tetsu what is on your mind!? You will go down together with me as well you know when Kise and the rest know. Oh Akashi. I can practically see his face right now. He will torture me to death. Midorima also, ugh I’d rather die now.”

Kuroko let out a warm laugh and finally agreeing with the taller’s proposition “Yes. Yes. Fine. I won’t speak of this to anyone.” 

Letting out a huge sigh Aomine is finally calmer now. His gaze now locked at Tetsu that was starting to walk toward the court while dribbling. 

“T-Tetsu.” He rests his hand behind his head, ruffled his hair, and smiled widely “Thank you.” 

At that moment, Kuroko saw a glimpse of shadow of Aomine’s former self back in Teiko when he first met him. The tough figure that relentlessly spent all nights with training, yet gentle enough to undertake all that with Kuroko despite his lack of skills. The figure that supported Kuroko when he thought of quitting basketball due to him being genuinely astonished with Kuroko’s concealed skills and believed that hard worker is bound to be useful to his team. It was agonizing indeed when Aomine isolated himself from Kuroko and the rest of the team. However, seeing that smile again, the very smile that blew a warm breeze back in the days, Kuroko felt like his wound was never even there. With the thought of that, he plastered his face with a contended smile. 

“Aomine-kun, would you like to play one-on-one with me?”

Aomine cannot help but grinned widely. “Ah-Sure! I’m still gonna beat you though!” 

The two of them played cheerfully though not in par, like reenacting the play from the past where both spent most of their time together practicing every night. The game felt like in an eternal lap and their body gradually gave up on them. Both are panting heavily, knees bent in half and they exchanged one last grin before finally fell into a deep sleep on the gym’s floor. Like the night sky and the star, the shadow has fueled the light to glow even brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This crappy chapter ends my crappy drabble! I honestly loved their interaction here but I'm the author so I might be biased (you think? >:( ) But I'm thinking to add a sort of stupid epilogue. Will upload it soon when I have the luxury of time! Hope you enjoyed my first Kuroko's story! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
